goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
School
School '''is a place that troublemakers (and mostly everyone) hates (but troublemakers LOATHE it), and in most people's eyes it's just like a prison that you go 5 days a week until you graduate (and except from holidays, days off and summer vacations) GoCity School The school in GoAnimate is mostly ''GoCity school''. It has students from preschool to 12th grade, and oftentimes there are multiple grades in classrooms, which explains the unusual age gaps between students in a same group. Since many decades, the school has survived countless antics made by troublemakers, such as fake lockdowns, destructions, fires, natural disasters, and illegal name changes that make people come and think it's a restaurant. Despite this, it's still standing still and active, so it eventually received a honorary award. It also has a quite unconventional and poorly made educational system, with Behavior Card Days and uncanny things like asking students to solve overly complicated equations without any calculator or paper, just by answering straight away, which most students magically can solve without any understandable explanation. Those who even get only 0.1% away from the correct answer can get severely punished. But somehow any troublemaking is severely punished. People can get sent to the principal's office for the silliest reasons, like getting a math problem wrong or farting in class, with goofy results. Most teachers are underperforming their job and are quite silly and unprofessional. The school also has a poor budget, and some very silly rules. Many years ago it had a good budget. There's also a class president program. During the year there are some activities and field trips. GoCity School has had the most notable troublemakers (the worst students in GoAnimate history), such as Caillou and Dora the Explorer. People who go in detention repeatedly sometimes do a party in detention with earraping music and get caught. '''Special Ed There are a few special ed classrooms. Most of the time people that go there are people who always say random numbers when solving simple equations (example: they say 7 times 7 is 349875), or they have been held back. For some students, nobody can understand a darn thing they say and need speech therapy. Troublemakers also go there when they are too disruptive to stay in regular ed. ..but the teachers do a poor job and treat the students like crap because they're always tired and lonely. There's one particular high security class for the worst behaved of students who have been expelled from schools in the past and have an important criminal history, like Caillou, because there's a lot of these students. This class is under high surveillance and is VERY strict, and its students cannot go to the bathroom without a guard because they can escape or cause serious trouble. The Burden The "Burden" is the phenomenon of the immensely rising number of difficult students since the late 1990's, so there's now a lot less students per class than at this time. Now tere's too many troublemakers, sociopaths and mentally challenged students for some reason, and a lot of people are getting expelled or transfered each year. Military schools have too many demands to send people there as well as special schools, so it makes that there's a minority of people with extra needs that can't go to school until later in the school year, like in November, when there's an available spot. goa back of class.png|The back of a classroom. school hallway goa.png|People talking in the school hallway. goa school tl bathroom.png|The bathrooms near the teachers' lounge. goa classroom 1.png|Your average GoAnimate classroom. ISS caillou.png|Caillou in ISS (internal school suspension). The schools's poor budget affected the room. Special_ed.png|A special ed classroom.